A parallel LC type power-flow control device installed in an electric power system has been known. In some cases, operation of such a power-flow control device may be accompanied by an increase of the short-circuit capacity of the system having its impedance compensated for by the effect of insertion of a capacitor. In the case where the power-flow control device is applied to such a system having a large short-circuit capacity, it is desirable to equip the device with a current-limiting function for addressing a short-circuit fault in addition to power-flow control, to thereby address the short-circuit current. As one of such devices, a device (current-limiting and power-flow control device) has been proposed in which a current-limiting reactor is connected in series with a thyristor control series capacitor (TCSC) so as to equip the device with the current-limiting function (see for example Yuji Yamazaki et al., “Development of TCSC Application to Fault Current Limiters,” IEEJ Transactions on Power and Energy, the Institute of Electrical Engineers of Japan, Vol. 121 (2001), No. 4, pp. 514-519 (NPD 1)).